The Havannah o Vanna Lost Song
Introduction I recently had moved into a house in New York, USA. I unpacked my stuff and set up my computer. I later then went to watch some TV, Family Guy was on and I wanted to watch it but I saw something that caught my eye. A DVD box of what I assumed was Barney the Dinosaur judging by the torn paper on it's cover. It was very suspicious and due to me knowing a lot about Creepypastas, I didn't bother with it at all. However, the television began to repetitively turn off and on over and over again and it later became red static. I was starting to freak out. The DVD box opened and the DVD slowly raised from it's box and then slowly inserted itself into the TV by itself. I tried to turn it off but it was no use, the DVD had began. Then, a force pulled me to the chair and forced me to watch. The DVD was obviously possessed knowing that was impossible to happen on a standard DVD. I had to watch. The DVD It began with some red static before moving to the intro. The intro song started playing. It was normal at first, but as they said Barney, it corrupted and got worse. The visuals went red, the audio got worse and static appeared more. Then, after the intro ended, the episode began and the corruptions stopped. It started with the children playing with the Barney doll as usual, they where doing a crime scene with Barney as a detective investigating... a murder? Then after their play, they decide to summon Barney as they always do. However, when he was summoned. It slowed down and then a hideous noise came from the TV, it was 2 seconds of a red, mouthless Barney with black eyes with goop leaking out of them stuttering aggressively. God, that gave me a heart attack. Then, it continued the normal episode. Barney then appeared and started playing with the kids. But, as he played with them, the screen started turning red. After a few minutes, the kids slowly started disappearing, with Barney looking more mortified everytime. Then, instead of continuing, it cut to the same clip of that demonic Barney with the same screech but Barney got closer, and closer and then the television broke and my lights went out. Lost... I could finally get out of the chair after being forced to see such horror that was on the TV. However, I had a job to do, turn on the power. I managed to find the basement where the fuse was, but the stairs where longer than they should be, that was odd. As I proceeded I heard children screaming and the walls began to get stained with red, dripping, gushing blood. I slowly got more paranoid as I ventured down into what I now call "His Lair". I finally managed to reach the bottom after what seemed like a long time. However, it looked more like a dungeon than a basement. There where bloodstained bricks on the walls with some flesh attached to them, burning torches and the worst part, cells, that had dead bodies of several children. As I ventured deeper into the dungeon, it started to become a deadly maze. I slowly got more paranoid as I went deeper and the screams got louder. I then saw something walk by, it looked like that mutilated, horrific version of Barney that appeared at the end. He was looking for me. I slowly got worse as my heart thumped harder and my head began to hurt. Then, I heard the same screech from the DVD. He was after me! I screamed as the mouthless, twitching atrocity began chasing me. I ran as fast as I could through the red halls of "His Lair", panting harder and harder. Then, without warning, I tripped over. I thought this was my end, Barney slowly approached me as I breathed heavily. Fortunately, there was a door in front, I crawled towards it as fast as I could, Barney got faster however. I then managed to open it and Barney disappeared. I was in a room with 4 large pillars, a pentagram, many torches and at the end was the fuse. The Showdown I stood up and walked towards the fuse. I then fixed it but afterwards I heard a sound, a screeching sound. I saw the same DVD floating above the pentagram, it spun faster and faster as the pentagram grew brighter and brighter. And then finally, that Barney demon appeared from the pentagram, standing there, menacingly. I heard soft growls coming from it. But, then the scariest part happened. Barney started twitching again, his eyes dripped more goop than ever before. His arms started to grow larger and larger until he could stand on them, leaving his legs useless. His body became huge and muscular with many spikes growing out of it. He also grew a huge, long, spiky tail that dragged across the ground. Then, the worst part of his transformation happened. His eyes disappeared and the goop stopped dropping. Then, a hole tore in the area his mouth should be. Then, it started to grow sickly, crooked teeth and a long, lizard-like tongue. Then, his mouth split in 2 with a long, piece of thin flesh connecting it. He roared aggressively at me, mouth split open and tongue sticking out. Barney then charged at me using his now useful arms. I luckily dodged the horrible incarnation of that Purple terror and sprinted towards the door, but unfortunately, it wouldn't budge. I turned to see Barney charging once again at me. I almost died, but he got hurt somehow. I then saw that the DVD had a crack in it. I only then realized, his weak-point was the DVD, I then started to try and lure Barney to step on the DVD until it was destroyed, but he would not do it. He instead went for me. However, I had a much better idea. I managed to rip one of the Torches from the wooden bases and threw it at one of the pillars. Barney turned to it and ran to it, he began sniffing it. I quickly dashed to the DVD and tore it in half, Barney felt a hideous pain in what I assumed was his heart and then turned to roar at me. I broke another chunk of the DVD and Barney fell over, he stood back up and began to limp towards me. I then broke one more chunk and only 4 pieces where left. Barney roared in pain as his weak-point was being destroyed. I then Grabbed one of the torches and held it to the DVD, Barney slowly turned and raised his 2-clawed hand to grab me, but I burned the DVD and dropped it on the floor as it set fire to the whole area. Barney also was ignited in the flames and roared in pain. He began to disintegrate into nothing but flames and screamed that one screech from the DVD for the final time... Epilogue I woke up back in my house, I saw that the DVD was gone and the lights where back on. I opened the curtain and the sun was rising. I had killed a demon, a demon that had tormented the previous owners with that tape. I still feel victorious for that achievement and I am proud of myself. But, that abomination haunts me to this date, when I close my eyes, all I think about is that monster, those leaking eyes, that tongue and that huge mouth... But still though, doesn't mean I can't live life normally. Category:Blood and Gore Category:Barney Category:Demon/Devil Category:Happy ending Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost DVD Category:Do not edit this page or else i will throw a tantrum Category:Real Life Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE